Bored and frustrated
by Meyzen
Summary: Steph is bored and decides to text/tease Ranger while he is with a client... R and S in established relationship. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1 SPOV

All recognizable character belong to JE, all mistakes are mine. Not making money…just having fun…etc etc. In my head these characters are continuing on from my other story "In the beginning and other developments"

* * *

SPOV

I'm so bored. Normally I love doing searches and ferreting out information on skips who are hiding in an attempt to avoid capture and return to the judicial system. It's a bit like playing hide-n-seek. But today there was no challenge. Today's batch of miscreants seemed to be dumber than dirt. The Rangeman teams that were dispatched to apprehend these less than fine upstanding citizens had already captured and returned them all to the TPD. And it was only 1pm.

I sat on my chair, slowly spinning in circles while looking at the ceiling tiles. I know what you're thinking, why am I wasting time? Ranger and I had planned to spend the afternoon together. He had hoped to be back by now but a new client install has delayed him. I felt my phone buzz and picked it up to read the message. _Sigh_. Looks like our afternoon together has to be postpone…..again. This has been the fourth time in a row. Every time we make plans some emergency or other crops up. We're both starting to get frustrated. If I'm in such desperate need of a Ranger induced orgasm then I wonder how well he is holding up. Since I haven't had an afternoon off in the last three weeks, I decide that even if I'm on my own I may as well have a break and make the most of it.

Knowing Ranger is with a new client I sent him a text message instead of phoning, to advise that I was leaving Haywood and would see him tonight, tomorrow, or whenever his work eventually allowed. I was feeling a bit bummed about the whole situation and decided that an afternoon of pampering and retail therapy might lift my spirits. So I went home to shower and change and get my shopping vibe on.

While going through the beautification rituals I decided that I may as well have a really indulgent afternoon. Wrapped in a bath towel I was fantasizing about what I would be doing if Ranger was with me and on impulse decided to take a picture with my cell phone and send it to him. Leaving the towel in place for modesty (I'm not that bold) I pushed the girls together with my upper arms to create some cleavage and let a few drops of water from my wet hair run between my breasts. Using my cell phone I took a close up and sent a picture message to Rangers phone. I felt a bit naughty but it wasn't as though the photo was revealing and no one could identify me in the picture. This bit of mischief lifted my spirits so I finished dressing and set off for King of Prussia Mall. If I'm going to shop and pamper myself I'm going to do it with style.

I was a little overdressed for my average shopping spree but the afternoon was about indulging myself so I felt good. First stop was the Macy's makeup counter. I wanted some new subtle makeup, for a soft sensuous look and the makeup artists at the M.A.C counter convinced me to let them do a full trial on me to show the products. Who was I to refuse? The look they achieved was amazing and I left feeling like a new woman. I particularly loved the way they made my lips look so soft, sensual and pouty. Thrilled with the look and my new purchases I decided to celebrate by indulging in a decadent iced coffee at one of my favourite cafés.

The iced coffee had the works. Ice cream, whipped cream, and hot fudge sauce drizzled on top. It was _orgasmic_. Licking the spoon I could feel a dollop of cream on my lip and went to lick it off. Deciding it was another opportunity to tease Ranger I sent him a picture of me licking a spec of whipped cream off my freshly painted lips. It actually looked pretty hot, and again, it was just a close up and no one would be able to recognise me if they saw the photo. It was turning into a fun afternoon despite Ranger's absence.

Deciding I may as well go the whole hog and get a manicure and pedicure to complete the package, I kept with the more soft and sensual look and chose a nail colour to co-ordinate with my new lipstick, just several shades darker in a frosted shimmery finish. I felt completely spoilt and glamorous by the time I had finished. I refreshed my lip stick and checked my teeth then tried for a pouty innocent pose gently biting the nail on my freshly manicured index finger. The photo only showing my lips and fingers. Satisfied with my results I hit send.

I hadn't received any response from Carlos, so I didn't know if he was getting the photos or not. I suspected he had, but of course he wouldn't want to respond with a client present. To be honest, I was a bit disappointed that he hadn't responded, so I kept telling myself that he probably hadn't seen them …..yet. And since I was feeling sexy and mischievous I was going to keep it up.

Of course no shopping trip would be complete without a visit to Macy's shoes. If I ever had one vice to confess this is it. Killer heels and FMP's.

Fabulous shoes make me feel sexy, confident, sassy and in control. All good things right? I must have looked like a woman on a mission as the sales staff seemed to be falling over themselves to assist me. After trying on various selections one of the male staff members brought over a pair of silver heels that were a new line. OMG they were to die for! Sitting on the chair, Brad …..who I'm sure must be gay because how else would a man have such excellent taste in ladies shoes…. knelt to remove the current FMP's under consideration and proceeded to fit and adjust the new heels for me. They were silver and strappy and encrusted with diamantes across the inch wide toe and ankle straps. What I loved most was the fringe of beads on the ankle strap, the end of each strand finishing in a tear drop diamante. I took some more photos with my phone, explaining to Brad that I needed a friend's opinion. This time the photo of choice to send to Carlos was one of Brad's masculine but well cared for hands cradling my calf and ankle as he fitted the shoes to my freshly pedicured feet. Thoughts of Carlos running his hands down my calves to remove the shoes made me feel warm and tingly.

_Hmmm_, my phone dinged with a message.

_"__Babe" ..._

That was all. Carlos is a man of few words and the way he says "Babe" has a myriad of meanings but of course from a text…. well, that's a real challenge. Does it mean stop interrupting me? Don't waste my time? You're teasing me? I'm not interested in your shoes? …. Who knows?

I completed my purchases, yes, that's right, purchases as in plural, deciding on a pair of deep purple FMP's as well as the sexy silver and diamante heels. Next stop was going to be lingerie, because let's face it lingerie is a woman's secret weapon to feeling confident. No one can see it… well most of the time. You can be wearing a boring T-shirt and jeans, but if you know you have on super sexy gorgeous undergarments it automatically gives you confidence and sass and makes you feel like you can take on the world. I mean seriously, think about it, what emotions and attitude do grannie panties invoke?

Feeling daring and extravagant I decided to pull out all the stops and forgo Macy's and head to La Perla. It remained to be seen if I could afford anything from there but the store is exquisitely luxurious and I was in the mood to indulge. Who knows, maybe I would find something that Carlos would enjoy as well. And the thought of his reaction had me smiling to myself.

Shopping at La Perla is an experience to be savoured and revered. Having had a complete makeover in the last few hours I felt confident and poised as I selected various items to try on. Leona, the elegant and gracious sales assistant, showed me to the opulent fitting area through an entrance framed with heavy black velvet drapes held in place with gold tassel tie backs. The room was complete with chandelier, multiple mirrors and a waiting area with high backed, padded, black velvet chairs. The three oversized individual dressing rooms, had matching velvet drapes and were waiting to be occupied. My selections were hung in the dressing room at the far end, nearest the mirrors and waiting area, and Leona excused herself with instructions to press the call button if I required different sizes or styles.

Placing my bags on the bench, I sat on the chair to remove my shoes and allow myself a moment to take a deep breath and absorb the atmosphere. I mentally catalogued the items that I was going to try on and decided to leave the best til last. This turned out to be a good move. I had never tried on anything quite so sinfully sheer and delicate before. It was soft, sexy and I was sure Carlos would love it. The price was outrageous, but this was _the one. _It was a delicate sheer tulle slip trimmed with lace in strategic places, in a delicate shade of mauve which made my eyes seem impossibly blue. The matching lace and satin corded thong was the sexiest underwear I had ever had the joy of experiencing. I simply had to have it.

I was breathless with excitement when the sales assistant returned to check on me. I gave her my credit card and the garment tags to process the sale and to give me a few minutes more to appreciate the outfit. It appeared that Leona was used to this type of reaction from customers and so she offered to close the heavy black drapes at the entrance of the dressing room area, so I could come out and see the full effect in the multiple mirrors under the chandelier. I felt excited and naughty as I peeked out to see if I did indeed have privacy. The curtains were closed so I stepped out of the dressing room ... and froze.

My breath hitched and I didn't move as we locked eyes.

Carlos was sitting in the elegant high backed gentleman's chair in the recessed alcove that served as a waiting area. He had obviously come from his client meeting as this was corporate Ranger at his finest. Black Armani suite, black silk shirt, Brieling watch, and diamond stud. His eyes were black as midnight and I couldn't read his mood.

_OMG, I was frozen to the spot like a dear in the headlights…._

_TBC._

* * *

_Author's note...the dressing room of La Perla in this story is a product of my imagination but the lingerie if you are interested is real, google the La Perla site and look for lingerie, slips. _


	2. Chapter 2 RPOV

Thank you to everyone who is reading this story but particularly to those who have reviewed ... I can't tell you how much it helps encourage me to continue :-)

As usual, characters are not mine, just using them for my entertainment...and hopefully yours :-)

* * *

RPOV.

Babe and I had settled into a comfortable relationship over the last 6 months. Having a solid friendship to start with certainly helped as we already knew a lot of each other's idiosyncrasies. The emotional and physical sides of the relationship were both _exceptional_.

It had been a busy few weeks and every time Babe and I planned to go off line an emergency would crop up which required my attention. I swear today's drama was going to push me over the edge. It had been several days since I had managed to get Babe in bed and to say I was frustrated was an understatement.

My highly anticipated alone time with her this afternoon was sabotaged by an overly needy potential client who insisted that he could only talk to me about his security requirements. It was a meeting that any one of my men could have handled but the client was an advisor to a Senator and had connections and potential to direct further business our way. So we indulged his pompous requests and attitude for the moment … or until such time as I got so pissed off that I might put a bullet in him.

I was meant to meet Babe at Haywood at 1pm but sent her a message advising of the necessity of a change of plans. This of course did not put me in the best of moods to deal with the client. Thirty minutes into the meeting I received a text message, actually it was a photo message, showing the swell of a woman's breasts over the edge of a bath towel and a rivulet of water running down the cleavage. I knew those breasts, and my cock twitched and my mood soured further at having to listen to this idiot drone on. _Fuck._

An hour later there was another ding. Another message. This time of soft sensuously painted lips, parted slightly to allow the tip of the tongue to lick a speck of cream off the upper lip. I took a deep breath and tamped down the moan that threated to break through. I knew those lips and should be kissing them right now. It should be _my_ tongue removing that speck of cream. Babe was playing with fire. I felt myself grow hard and resisted the urge to simply stand up and leave. I had visions of what I should be doing at this point in time to the owner of those sexy, pouty lips and sent a text to the control room to pin point her location.

The client, Mr Wineborgh, got pissy that my attention had been diverted from him until I levelled him with a glare and an explanation that the texts were regarding a _highly sensitive_ and _potentially explosive_ situation that required my _personal monitoring_. This seemed to sooth his ruffled feathers and bolster his perception of self-importance, so I didn't bother to amend his impressions that the issue was related to National Security.

The next photo showed Babe's long slender fingers, with freshly manicured nails, which I envisioned being dragged down my back in the throes of passion. _Fuck._ I needed her and I needed her now. I'd endured enough of this asshole's posturing and time wasting and he was about to be cut off at the knees. For someone who is always aware of their surroundings I was getting totally distracted by Babe's messages.

Deciding that enough was enough I looked at my phone and abruptly stood, advising Mr Wineborgh that the situation being monitored had _escalated to critical_ and required my _immediate involvement_. He expressed his satisfaction of our meeting and understanding of my need to be "hands on" if I was going to effectively "dominate" and control the outcome. I smiled mentally at his choice of words while shaking hands before departing, advising that my technical team would be available to answer any more of his questions from now on.

Striding out to the Porsche I slid behind the wheel and peeled away, anxious to locate my Babe and extract a little payback for her taunting. My dick hardened at the thought and I placed a call to the control room for an update on her location. Seems the little minx has been out shopping. While stopped at the lights another message came through. This time it was of her shapely legs and feet, sporting 5 inch silver heels with diamante ankle straps and trim. The shoes were sexy as hell but instead of lust and payback crossing my mind, jealously and possessiveness took over instead. There was a man's hands cradling my Babe's ankle. _MINE!_ I could feel a growl rumble from my chest as foot hit the accelerator when the light turned green. The control room had confirmed that her trackers showed she was still at the mall, and her car was parked near the Macy's exit.

The wheels of the Porsche squealed on the roadway as I sped into the car-park and located the nearest vacant spot to the stores. My body was reacting to the various images she had sent and I sat for a moment to compose myself. Taking a deep breath and centring myself, I exited the car and strolled into the shopping centre in search of my Babe.

As I approached Macy's I saw Babe leaving the store, heading towards some upscale boutiques nearby. It was late in the day and few shoppers left in the centre so I had no trouble following her movements. She was dressed in a short black skirt, blue silk peasant blouse, with matching FMP's and looked absolutely radiant. She had obviously had an enjoyable afternoon but how she managed to shop in shoes like that is beyond me. Following at a distance, I felt myself start to grow hard again as I watched her enter the La Perla lingerie store. I automatically started to regulate my breathing to control my reactions as I imagined my Babe in some of the exquisite underwear.

_I wonder if she will send me a photo of her modelling lingerie? Fuck. Now I'm hard as a rock. _

I could feel my control slipping again, watching covertly as Babe selected several items in the store and was shown to the dressing rooms. Once she was inside, I discretely entered the store and spoke with the sales lady, Leona, a well-dressed older woman who would have been quiet a beauty in her day and still held a gracious appearance for her years. Her eyes travelled over my attire but she said nothing when I raised my finger to my lips gesturing to be quiet and signalling towards the direction of my Babe.

"For what-ever _mi novia _desires, and additional pieces on your recommendation to complement her selections" I explained, as I placed my black American Express Card on the counter. "I will also require a private viewing" I informed her, in a manner not open to negotiation.

"Of course sir" was the quiet and proficient response, and I was promptly shown to a plush comfortable chair in the elegant dressing room.

I could hear Babe's low murmurs of delight as she tried on each item, and adjusted myself to ease the strain on my trousers, torturing myself of images of her in various stages of undress. Before long, Leona returned to see if Babe required further assistance, accepting Babe's credit card and the garment tags on the pretence of processing the sale.

With a nod of understanding in my direction, Leona advised Babe she would close the curtains at the entrance so she could step out and appreciate the full effect of her attire in the multiple mirrors and privacy of the main fitting area. By this stage I had my blank face on as I was trying to control my body and the images in my brain of Babe and what she might be wearing.

Babe snuck a peek from behind the curtains to make sure the main entrance was closed, stepped tentatively into the room, and froze...

She was startled at my unexpected presence ... our eyes locked…. and I had to remind myself to breath.

I could see her hesitation, her nervousness, and inability to read my mood. Truth was, I couldn't move, she was an absolute vision and I felt myself turn so impossibly hard it was painful.

TBC ?

* * *

Authors Note: Just wanted to warn everyone this story is rated M for a reason. I thought this chapter might be the reason but it will be the next one. Not sure yet how raunchy or descriptive it will be ... but the warning is there just in case.


	3. Chapter 3

My apologies for the delay in finishing this story, I hope it doesn't disappoint... I had some issues with the wording and scenes but have done my best. Thank you to everyone who has read and especially those who have been kind enough to leave a review or comment, reviews keep my muse happy and excited and wanting to write more. As usual, not making money, just having fun, all credit to JE etc etc etc...

Ooops...forgot to mention. This is M for a reason, smut alert ahead don't read if you're easily offended.

* * *

**SPOV**

I stepped into the main fitting area and froze in shock. OMG! Ranger is here. I have no idea how he knew where I was….but then, he does have Rangeman resources at his disposal. My heart is pounding, trying to escape the confines of my chest. Is he mad? Is he angry? He's been in a meeting all afternoon and the photo messages I had sent him were done in fun.

But now he's here, seated in a high backed gentleman's chair in the waiting area, with his blank face in place and I can't read his mood.

His eyes are black as coal and the tension radiating from his body contradicts the relaxed position of his hands on the arm rests. I felt as though all the air had been sucked out of the room as we locked eyes and he remained perfectly still. The fact that I was dressed in a provocative, delicate, tulle and lace slip which left little to the imagination only heightened my nerves.

His gaze was like a tractor beam and without breaking eye contact he raised one hand and crooked a finger beckoning me to approach him. I was powerless to disobey. My blood thundered in my ears and I felt like jelly as I took slow tentative steps towards him. My legs moved of their own volition until I was standing in front of him, blushing and nervous. I felt stripped bare and naked, and yet it was strangely … _exhilarating_.

Did I mention my heart was pounding? Ranger had yet to say a word as I stood in front of him, his gaze dropping to inspect my body, pausing at strategic places as he assessed my attire.

He motioned with his finger to indicate I should slowly turn to model the outfit for him. I was quivering with apprehension as I obliged….

"_Stop_" he commanded. I stood nervously with my back to him, and heard the distinctive click of a phone camera. Time seemed to stand still.

"Continue" he instructed, his deep voice firm and controlled.

I finished turning slowly until I was again standing face to face with Carlos. I was shaking inside, hesitant and uncertain of his mood, but at the same time embarrassingly aroused. The atmosphere was charged with electricity and carnal attraction, and I wondered if Carlos was as turned on as I was.

_88888_

**RPOV**

Did I say that my Babe was a vision? She stood in front of me in a delicate sheer slip with lace features and trim. It was soft and feminine and the colour complimented her blue eyes and alabaster skin. She was perfection. Her makeup was soft and sensuous, and her faint blush and nervousness just added to the effect and was driving me out of my mind. The reality of this moment surpassed any fantasy I had ever had about her. I was hard pressed to maintain control and my blank face as my dick throbbed with desperate need.

I made a motion with my finger indicating she should slowly turn to model the outfit for me.

"_Stop_" I commanded, and she stilled, standing tentatively with her back to me.

I swallowed hard and slowed my breathing as I admired how the lace border on the slip formed a delicate veil allowing seductive glimpses of her perfect ass cheeks, revealed for my pleasure by the almost non-existent matching satin cord and lace thong. Taking my phone from my pocket, I snapped a picture of the enchanting beauty in front of me, even though the image will be forever burned into my brain.

_"__Continue"_ I instructed, my voice firm.

Steph continued to turn until she was again facing me, eyes still uncertain, and breathing shallowly.

Reaching out to her, she accepted my hand and the silent invitation to come to me. I drew her close, and positioned her so she was seated, straddled across my lap. She was still yet to say a word and I could feel her pulse hammering in her wrists as I gently raised her hand and finger tips to my lips.

Her nerves got the better of her and she looked away, breaking eye contact and affording me the opportunity to examine her attire more closely. My fingers traced the edge of the lace over the swell of her breasts, as I admired the pink areola of her nipples peaking around the edge of the lace embellishments. The thought of her nipples in my mouth as they went from soft and pliable to hard taut peaks, perfect for teasing with my teeth, had me almost groaning out loud.

I wanted to take Babe right then and there. She was an absolute vision and her demure and timid reaction at my presence only turned me on more. She seemed indecisive, tentative, embarrassed under my scrutiny. _Fuck….so hot! _

"You've been a very naughty girl Babe," I whispered, placing a gentle kiss to that sweet spot between her shoulder and neck. "I was with a client. And those photos you sent were… _very distracting._"

With her right hand captured in mine so she couldn't pull away, I slid my free hand down her side, savouring the feel of her slender waist and gentle curves and finally cupping her luscious ass.

My fingers toyed with the silk cord of the thong, following its length to between her legs and the small scrap of fabric covering her hot centre. I teased her slowly, gradually tracing the edge of the thong until my finger inched under the lace to discover the pleasure of her warm, slick folds. With the lightest of touches I gently skimmed the edges of her soft damp entrance, relishing the sensation of a fresh gush of wetness, before circling, but not quite touching, the tight bundle of nerves that could send her over the edge.

Her shallow breathing and the scent of her arousal mingled with her perfume completed the assault on my senses and destroyed the final barrier to my fragile grip on control. I needed her, and needed her _now_.

_8888_

**SPOV**

Ranger placed gentle kisses to the tips of each of my fingers then gently sucked the tip of my index finger, the heat from his warm wet tongue amplifying the sensations in my body with his slow and gentle ministrations between my legs. I think I'm going to self-combust. The fear of being discovered by the sales assistant was shoved aside as wanton desire consumed me and coursed through my veins.

"So wet Babe. Is this for me? Or the man that had his hands on your legs?"

_OMG_….. surely Carlos would not think I would ever consider cheating. I looked into his eyes in alarm only to see lust and desire and a predatory glint.

He was teasing me, thank god, and the momentary fear that he didn't trust me was replaced by overwhelming longing. I was floored by the profound feeling of truth and conviction of my whispered response …

"Yes, for you Carlos, only ever for you." I whispered into his ear, placing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

I felt his erection twitch and knew I had gotten to him as well. The whole encounter was surreal and erotic. I wanted him badly, and kept reminding myself that we were in a public place. But I couldn't find the will to stop.

"Do you know how difficult it was for me to control myself whilst with a client? How hard it was to remain quiet every time I received a new photo?" he asked, voice low and rough.

"I'm sorry Carlos… I didn't mean to upset you" was my soft reply.

"Oh I'm not upset Babe … but payback_ is_ in order…."

My breath hitched as I saw the glint in his eye and the wolf grin spread across his handsome face. I knew in that instant that I was in trouble …

_8888_

**RPOV**

My Babe often says I have ESP and today hers was obviously working as well as she looked at me with wide eyes and slowly moved her head side to side in the _no_ gesture…. she obviously knew exactly what I had in mind when my wolf grin as she calls it swept over my face and I stood in one fluid movement lifting her under the ass so that her legs had to wrap around me to hang on. I strode to the dressing rooms full of purpose with Babe whispering in alarm, "No Carlos we can't….."

"We can Babe, and we are…." I replied.

"But someone will hear us" she worried.

"Then you'll just have to make sure you keep very quiet" I replied with a smirk, continuing open mouth kisses along her neck and shoulder as I lowered her to the ground.

Closing the curtains, I turned the chair and gently positioned Babe, with minimal protesting, so she was bent her over the back of it. I watched her in the mirror and admired the smooth silky skin on her back and ass, then slowly and gently lifted up the edge of the chemise to reveal her perfectly shaped cheeks.

She watched in the mirror, with equal parts apprehension and anticipation, as I slowly undid my belt and pants and released my painful, heavy, erection.

The thong she was wearing featured a lace motif at the top of the satin cord that separated her cheeks…..it was as though it was showing the way to the nirvana I knew lay between her legs. Running my finger gently under the cord so I could move it aside, I rubbed the tip of my cock along her slick wet folds pressing the head in just slightly to the entrance of her hot tight centre. Fuck I so badly wanted to just plunge right in, but a condom was still needed. Removing one from my wallet I slowly and deliberately dressed myself, making sure she could see my movements in the mirror.

Just as I was about to enter her the manager announced from behind the curtains that she needed to show another customer into the dressing room. I saw the alarm in Babe's face and I slowly pushed just the head of my cock in and out of her tight opening….I couldn't help but smile, and her return glare told me I was so dead later on. But this was totally worth it.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" the manager asked just as I slid home into Babes hot tight centre. I stilled to let her adjust to my size and noticed she was barely breathing.

"Babe? Did you see anything else you like?" I asked with a smirk, forcing her to have to speak while I commenced to slowly pump in and out.

"Umm. No. This is perfect." She managed to reply, with minimal stuttering.

I was buried deep inside her, our eyes still locked in the mirror, my finger tracing the edge of the lace down her back and slipping the straps off her shoulder. "Yes it is perfect. So beautiful…. I think we'll take all the items in the range."

I could read the thoughts on her face…._How the hell can he keep his voice so even, when I can barely think let alone speak ..._

"No, Ranger you can't do that," she gasped,

"You always make things hard for me." I replied, with a thrust and grind into her tight hot core so there was no doubt as to exactly what I was referring to.

"Do you like this?" I asked, with a grin on my face, pretending to refer to the lingerie.

"Yes….but…" was the flustered reply

"No buts. You like it. So relax and let me do this" Referring to both the purchase of the lingerie and our private activities behind the curtain. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, and seeing the exasperated look on Babe's face I was sure there would be some revenge on her part.

It was time to end this conversation..."We'll be coming shortly, please just add the items to my card…"

"Certainly sir" and with that Leona departed, I'm sure with a smile, to conclude what would be a substantial sale.

I was aching for release, hyper aroused by the whole experience, but I wanted Babe to achieve orgasm and satisfaction before me. I was pretty sure she had never done anything like this before and it excited me to think she was broadening her sexual horizons. Not that our sex life wasn't already pretty amazing, but what red blooded male doesn't relish the opportunity to act out fantasies.

I splayed my hand and fingers across the smooth soft skin of her belly, then gently stroked my way into her panties, across the neatly trimmed patch of soft curls, and finally to that small nub of infinite pleasure.

I could feel she was close. "Cum for me…" I whispered as I bit down on her neck, holding her close as her body shuddered in the throes of orgasm.

* * *

**SPOV**

I finally managed to compose myself and get dressed. I couldn't believe what we had just done. I was shaking from the aftershocks of the orgasm and the erotic experience. At least my mother was unlikely to know anyone in this shop…. I hope. I refreshed my perfume from my purse atomiser, mainly in the hope of disguising any lingering smells of sex in the change room. My heart was still racing but I had procrastinated long enough and had to leave before Ranger or the manager came in search of me.

Stepping into the display area Ranger was leaning against the sales counter with several bags lined up waiting for collection. I placed the baby doll slip in one of the bags and explained that I had decided to wear the panties. There was no way I was going to hand them over in their current state.

"Babe…" he said with a smirk and a mighty satisfied look on his face.

_Hmmm, maybe it's time to exact a little revenge. _

"Thank you darling, we'll have to do this more often" I said sweetly placing my hand on his cheek and giving him a chaste peck on the lips.

I could see his eyes darken and the lust rekindle.

Moving over to a rack of particularly sexy and glamourous lingerie, which were out of my price range and a little too risqué even for me,… I selected and admired a black satin half bra and thong. The satin under-cups of the bra were designed to lift the breasts but left the nipples and most of the breast exposed as though wearing no bra, the matching black satin thong had criss-cross straps over the front, and the hip bones at the back. Very raunchy and daring.

"I do love what we've purchased, but I'd also considered some of the items in this range" I explained innocently, holding the items to my body and posing to display them for Ranger's benefit. "Perhaps next time" I reflected, placing the items back on the racks and trying to hide my smile.

Ranger knew exactly what I was doing. I was trying to tease him and get him hard. Looks like I had succeeded as he picked up the bags and casually held them in front him to hide the growing bulge. His eyes darkened further and I knew I was playing with fire by pulling the tigers tail.

I noticed he slowed his breathing and became very still before offering me his arm to escort me from the store. It was time to leave. "Thank you, it's been a pleasure shopping here," I said in parting to the store manager.

As we left the Mall and entered the car park Ranger started to steer me away from where I was parked.

"Ummm. Ranger? My car is this way" I explained, pointing in the opposite direction as we neared his Porsche.

Beeping the Porsche unlocked, he placed my shopping on the back seat and before I could move had me pinned against the car, catching my mouth in a searing kiss and leaving me breathless. I could feel his hard length pressed against me as I melted into him.

"Mmmm, must be uncomfortable walking in that condition" I teased, pressing my hips into him and gently scraping my teeth over his ear lobe.

"Just get in the car Babe."

I obliged and within seconds Ranger was behind the wheel and we were on the road, by-passing the signs to Trenton and taking the freeway exit to Atlantic City

"Ranger? Where are we going?" I asked, confused at the direction he had taken.

Ranger glanced at me but instead of answering he pulled out his cell and made a call.

"Steph and I are offline for the next 48 hours, have someone collect her car and take it to Rangeman and book me a suite at the Borgata" he ordered, then promptly disconnected.

"Ah, Ranger, I have skips to catch and you have meetings" I pointed out.

"Nothing that the men can't handle for us Babe" was his casual reply.

_OK, who is this man and what did he do with my Ranger? He doesn't ignore work responsibilities. _

"But I don't have any clothes with me" I responded, still confused.

"You have all the clothes you'll need" he replied, wolf grin firmly in place. "I don't foresee us leaving the hotel room."

"But we have to eat" I countered.

"Room service Babe"

"But can't we just walk down to one of the restaurants?" I asked, enjoying the playful banter.

Ranger glanced my way again and caught my hand, placing it on the impressive, hard, bulge in his trousers.

"To answer your earlier question, … yes it is uncomfortable walking in this condition. And Babe….. paybacks a bitch" he answered, with a 1000 watt grin, raising my hand to his lips.

I couldn't help but smile myself, as I entwined my fingers with his, payback Ranger style was definitely punishment that I could endure …. _I hope. _

_Finito._

* * *

_Authors Note: If you're wondering why this is re-appearing as an update it's because I have been going back to edit some sections. I'm not entirely happy with chapter 3 but would like to thank everyone who has left a comment. I would have liked this chapter to have been "OMG I need to have a shower or I'm going to melt and be a puddle on the floor" type hot ... but I feel it's fallen short (and hey, I'm new to writing so at least I have something to aim for). Any suggestions, corrections, comments etc etc would be much appreciated. Thank you for reading and double, triple, thankyou with whipped cream and chocolate on top to everyone who has left a review. :-)_


End file.
